1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a posture apparatus and, more particularly, to a strap used to improve a user's posture by maintaining shoulders in a rearward position thereby discouraging a forward rounding of the shoulders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Proper posture is perhaps the most singular signal of good health, well being, self confidence and good body condition. Good posture, and particularly holding the shoulders back, besides providing good appearance, in of itself creates good health. Holding the shoulders back provides natural enlargement of space in which body organs operate. Lungs can expand more readily, moving greater quantities of air and thus reducing respiration rate. External pressure on the heart is reduced, thus creating a possibility for greater pumping volumes and the potentiality for reducing heart rate, and particularly resting heart rate.
Proper posture can also reduce blood pressure. External pressure on organs, such as the stomach, liver, intestines, kidneys, bladder, pancreas and others may be reduced, and their activities may be improved by pulling the shoulders backward and thus increasing the volume of the cavities in which those organs operate.
Pulling the shoulders backwards produces figure improvement for women and may reduce the desirability or need for lifting, pushing or augmenting soft tissue for figure enhancement.
The related art systems to improve posture systems generally are complex. For example, the related art systems include complex braces and splints making their ordinary use cumbersome and difficult. Additionally, putting on the braces is difficult, and adjusting them may require several steps. Moreover, cleaning the complex devices increases the difficulty of their use and may also discourage the use of the apparatuses.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,236 by McLeod Jr. shows a related art system. Disclosing a clavicle splint that includes at least three different components, a central strap, felt and stocking net. These components make the splint difficult to clean, as well as cumbersome and difficult to wear. Also, the device fits only about the shoulders and does not have any component for easy adjustments, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,484 by Miemstra-Paez shows a posture training device. In this device, there are two straps adapted to loop around a shoulder of a user and a centrally located rear pouch. The rear pouch is designed to hold weights. Each of the loops are individually adjusted. However, much like the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,236 the device only fits around a user's shoulders. (See, also U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,288 to Sinaki and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,306 to Zander).
An additional related art system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,776 by Gaylord, Jr. This device includes a strap adapted to interconnect with a rear centrally located buckle system. In order to operate this device, the user must arrange the strap to the buckle system at the back of the user. This may be very difficult, if not impossible, for some users to wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive and simple posture system and, more particularly, for a posture system that is not complex and simple to use. The present invention obviates one or more of the problems associated with related art.